L
by moonshroom420
Summary: AU. One-shot. Even though L has been dead for years, his name and legacy lives on in Light and Misa's small son. Just a cute, family one-shot where L is reincarnated as himself and born to the Yagami's. T because it's Death Note. No OC's.


**L**

Light stooped to the floor to pick up the little boy running towards him. The child's pale arms wrapped around his father's neck and Light hauled him off the ground with a good-natured grunt.

"Daddy's little boy's growing!" he praised the youngster, before a wet feeling soaked through the shoulder of his shirt. Light pulled the little boy away slightly to see tears streaming down the small, angular face, the dark hoods underneath each eye more pronounced by the irritated red colour that surrounded them. Light gently put the child down and sat on the floor in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned gently, as the front door shut and Misa walked in. She was wearing her usual fashion choice, but her brown eyes were worried. She bent over Light and whispered in his ear.

"He's being bullied," she told him, and the justice-empowered man's eyes widened. Light picked up the sobbing boy again and took him to the family's lounge room, where he placed the small form on the couch and sat on the floor, so he was at eye level with the child. The boy slowly came out from behind his fisted hands, his eyes red from crying.

Light tousled his sons black puff of hair, his stomach lurching at the familiar sight. Ryuzaki, it seemed, had been able to mock him even in death. His son was the spitting image of the murdered detective, and that wasn't all.

"What're they doing, _panda?" _Light asked, invoking the child's pet name to comfort him. The white sleeve of the boy's shirt was dragged up as he wiped his nose and sniffled.

"Why did you give me my name, Daddy?" he cried quietly. "They're making fun of it! They say I'm too stupid to spell, that's why my name is only a letter!"

Light laid a hand on his distraught son's shoulder. The man who was Light Yagami, was Kira, wouldn't stand for his boy being bullied because of his choice. His perfect world was so close, but those who defied their god would die.

The little boy sniffled again. Light put his hands on the smaller ones thin neck and looked into the black rimmed, dark eyes of his son.

"You're named after one of the greatest men who ever lived," he told the boy seated on the couch. The wide eyes grew in size, shocked. "I could never have asked for a better friend than him, or a better enemy. He was unique, no one could oppose him, and those who did hardly saw daylight again. He was smart, _panda, _he was a genius. He solved every test thrown at him, and was the best detective in the world." Light smiled slightly. "Actually, he was the best _three _in the world. He nearly solved the Kira Case, before Kira killed him. But he was the worthiest of opponents, _panda, _and no one could hold a candle to his name."

He ran his thumb down his son's throat soothingly and the small boy stared at him in wonder. Light cocked his head to the side.

"His name was L, _panda, _and you carry that name on. It is one of the most feared letters to all criminals."

Light stood up and looked at the small form on the couch, no longer crying.

"He was a great man, son," he repeated. "Will you be greater?"

Light left the boy on the couch to think on what he said. Slowly, a smile came onto the raven haired child's face.

"I will be greater," he promised the empty room. "I will be the best detective ever, better than Daddy!"

He hopped off the couch and ran over to the wall mirror next to the door. He gazed at himself: his scruffy jeans, his bare feet, his white long sleeved shirt, his spikey black hair, his dark-circled eyes and his black iris's. His folded his arms and his pale, slender fingers tapped a rhythm on his elbow.

"I _will _be greater," he repeated. "I am L."

**So this idea's been bugging me for a while so I decided, why not? **

**Obviously AU, seeing as Light is still alive and Kira's still killing. Basically this is fluff. **

**Hope you liked, and please review!**

**Jasmine Out!**


End file.
